Love on the Titanic
by FanfictionTrollLove
Summary: Arthur is engaged to Francis Bonnefoy, and on his way to America on the ship of dreams in 1st class. Alfred won his tickets in a card game. He is on his way back to America. When their paths cross, what will happen? Fail summary is fail. First fanfic. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- THE JOURNEY BEGINS

The blonde stared quietly out the window of the fancy car. His green eyes were dull, and he wore a white suit with a top hat of the same color. His right hand was clasped tightly around a pure black cane. The ship loomed in front of the slowing vehicle. Soon his door was opened and he climbed out, closely followed by a blonde Frenchman with blue eyes. The man wore a black suit and had a perverted smirk permanently printed on his pale face. There were bustling sounds of busy people, and a voice called out to the Frenchman.

" Francis Bonnefoy? Mr. Bonnefoy, sir!" The short man clambered clumsily to the Frenchman and huffed out " have you checked your bags? You will need to go…."

The Englishman zoned out and glared at the large boat. He scowled and was prodded in the side. He quickly turned his head to his French fiancée.

"Arthur, man cheri, lets go~" and Francis clasped onto his British fiancées hand, pulling him hastily to the small bridge that was connected to the Titanic.

The bar was filled with uncouth drunks and Alfred's electrifying blue eyes concentrated on his hand. The cards held a slight excitement to him and he glanced around the table.

"well? Today is someone's lucky day! Lets see who it'll be" he smiled sweetly and chuckled.

The Russian across the table glared at his partner and muttered something to him in Russian. Alfred turned to the Italian sitting to his right. "Feliciano?" The brunette shook his head slightly and set his hand down to the table, his cowlick defying gravity and bobbing around. The Alfred turned to the Russian across from him. The Russian shook his head.

"Net …" Alfred turned to the other Russian. "Natalya?" *

The girl lay down her cards and looked at the American.

"Awww man, 2 pair" Alfred looked sadly at Feliciano "Feli, I'm sorry-"

"Vaffunculo! Alfred-"

"Sorry that you wont be seeing your mom anytime soon! We are going to America! Full house boys!" Alfred threw down his cards and grinned at his friend.

Feliciano gasped and grinned back "I'm going-a to America!" he jumped around excitedly and the tables around them started to cheer. Suddenly the bartender announced "No- The Titanic is going to America, in five minutes!" and he nodded towards the old oak clock behind him. Alfred and Feliciano stopped then hurriedly dumped their winnings into their bags, hastily making their way out into the bustling streets and pushing through the busy crowds. Alfred climbed onto the bridge and ran towards the men holding the doors open.

"Wait! We're passengers!" his tanned hand waved the yellow sheets in front of the man's face. Said man paused the spoke.

"Have you been through inspection?" Alfred nodded his head swiftly.

"Yeah! Besides, we don't have lice- We're American, both of us!" He lied. The man nodded and let them through. They ran towards the deck and pushed their way to the rails, Alfred and Feliciano clambering onto the rails and waved to the crowds.

" Good-a bye everybody! I will never forget you!" Feliciano shouted at no one in particular. He grinned airily and frantically waved his hand above his head. Alfred laughed and looked at his friend. The boat departed from the dock and Alfred gestured to the doorway.

"Lets find our room!" He led Feliciano down stairwells and through corridors, looking carefully at each door "we are two lucky sons'a bitches, ya know that?". He turned a corner and found their room.

" Here it is!" Al threw open the door and walked into the small room, facing two more Russians. "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones" He took hold of one of their hands. He was tall and had grey hair, his eyes a violet color. The Russian was stunned and he hesitated.

"Where's Natalya? … ." Al ignored him, and turned towards Feli who had climbed onto the upper bunk.

"Hey! Who said you got top bunk?" Al laughed and lightly punched his Italian friend before climbing into his lower bunk. Who cared? He was on the ship of dreams!

Arthur ran down the deck of the Titanic, his face filled with despair. His dirty blonde hair clung to his face, and sweat dripped from his nose. He gasped in air desperately, pushing past the people who still walked on tie deck. He wore a black suit, his tie flying allover the place and at one point he'd dropped his cane. Stopping on the back deck, he glanced around frantically, his eyes stopping on the railing. A million thoughts ran through his mind, and he walked slowly over towards the cold metal rail. His fingers met the icy iron, and grasped onto it. Looking around, he made sure no one else was on the deck, then he carefully climbed over the rail. He slowly turned and looked at the black waves in an unsure manner.

"Don't do it." An American voice said clearly. Arthur snapped his head back to face the blonde male. He wore a brown, leather bombers jacket, and a white button up, the top few plastic bits unclasped. A pair of baggy, unkempt brown pants were tucked into black- brown boots. His suspenders were the only thing holding up his pants, save for the small piece of metal that was a button. His skin was slightly tanned, and he had a pair of wire framed glasses resting on his nose. His eyes were a remarkably electrifying blue, and his hair was messy, a stray cowlick sticking up. A lit cigarette was resting between his pale lips.

"Stay back! O-or I'll jump!" the Englishman stumbled over his words and glared at the American.

Said American pulled the cigarette from his lips and gestured slightly to the railing. He stepped forward and threw the rolled paper into the water. He stood where he was, hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he rocked on his heels, seeming to mull over something before he said "No you won't"

The Brit stared, bewildered, at him."I beg your pardon?"

"I said you won't" The blondes grin looked painful. "If you do, I'll have to jump in after you." He pulled his leg up and rested his dirty boot on the metal, swiftly untying it, repeating the process with said boots other. The he shrugged himself out of the leather bombers jacket. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

The Brit stared at the American, confused. "Eh- what?"

"Wisconsin. They've got some of the coldest winters around. When I was a kid, my dad took me ice fishing- that's when you-"

"I KNOW WHAT ICE FISHING IS" Brit spat angrily.

"Anyways, I fell in once, and let me tell you, water as cold as that, it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't think about anything- least, not anything but the pain. Its horrible"

"… does it really hurt that much?" The Brit asked curiously.

"Mmmhm" The American boy grinned goofily "that's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. Heh."

The Brit contemplated what the boy had said and finally turned carefully. The boy's grin widened and he reached forward to help the wealthier man.

"I'm Alfred, by the way. Alfred Freedom Jones!"

"Arthur Kirkland. Its nice to meet. You.

Slowly Arthur clambered towards the top rail, but before he was able to, his shoes slid against the slick, frozen metal. Quickly, the blonde reached out and grabbed Arthur's hand. He spoke softly, yet hastily, in the midst of the Brits screaming "Climb up, Its ok, I got you." So Arthur quickly clambered back up, and Alfred pulled him over, landing on top of the Brit.

"What is going on here?!"

**Authors Note:**

**hey guys. This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it. ;w; sorry about any typos.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

10/11/2012

**Hey guys. Woah, I actually got reviews!**

**Arthur Ciel Kirkland: Yeah me too! Its like my favorite movie of all time! w **

**Swirlygirl123: Thank you so much! I'm glad that people are actually reading this. :D**

**OK so I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter sooo… No, sadly, I don't own Hetalia, or any of the characters in this. They belong To Himaruya (Did I spell that right?) OK. Enjoy!**

"What is going on here?!" The men gathered around Alfred and Arthur, who lay in a mess on the deck. One of the men, the one with long brown hair in a ponytail, looked suspiciously from the American to the Brit.

"Get up! Now!" The man yelled gruffly. Alfred complied and rose to his feet, smiling nervously. "Someone, get Mr. Bonnefoy out here!" One of the men behind the Chinese man ran off to find said Frenchman. He quickly returned, with the blonde following him. When they had reached the group, Arthur was sitting on a bench, a blanket draped over his shoulders, and a man was putting a pair of handcuffs on Alfred.

"That kind of behavior is unacceptable!"

Francis glared at Alfred, and jabbed a finger in his face. "What do you think you were doing to _MY_ fiancé? I say yo-"

"WAIT! Mr. Jones saved me!" Arthur place a hand on Francis' shoulder and said, "I was leaning over the railing to look at the… the…" He did a fan like motion with his hand.

"The propellers? " Francis asked.

"Yes, the propellers. I leaned a little to far out, and I would've gone over the edge. That is, if Mr. Jones here hadn't saved me, very nearly going over the railing himself!" Francis contemplated what the Brit had said, the replied

"Saved you?"

"Well the boy is a hero" Alfred smiled at the word.

"Hmm… well, Matthew, a twenty should suffice. Now come, Arthur, you mu-"

"A twenty? Is that all that saving the one you love is worth these days"

"Arthur isn't pleased. Hmmm. I know!" Francis walked swiftly to Alfred. "Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow?"

The American gave a curt nod, and watched everyone leave. He stopped the man named Matthew, who had same blonde hair as Alfred himself, the length of Francis'. His Eyes were a soft violet color and his glasses matched those of Alfred's own.

"Can I bum a smoke?" he asked, with a smile. Matthew glared slightly at him, but pulled a small metal case from his shirt pocket, tossing it towards the American. Alfred took two cigarettes from the case, placing one behind his ear and settling the other between his lips, then tossing the case back to Matthew. He struck a match and lit the cigarettes, puffing a small grey cloud of smoke from his mouth. He stared at the dark sky, with a few black clouds here and there. He shivered ever so slightly and threw a quiet "thanks" in the Canadian's direction.

"You know."

Alfred looked over at Matthew.

"Its awfully suspicious, how you were able to shed your coat and boots, and still manage to save Arthur." Then the Canadian nodded towards the mans shoes, before hustling after the others.

The American stared in the others direction, before bending over to tie his laces.

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm really tired and so I just camt stay awake any longer. Sorry n I will try to update tomorrow, but I dunno. Anyways, please Review, they are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is crap!** **Night.**


	3. Authors note thing

10/13/2012

**Hey. uhm. Sorry, but I probably wont be able to upload a chapter this weekend. My little step-sister is over this weekend, always demanding attention and stuff. And tomorrow she has a soccer game, we are goin to a renaissance festival and then pumpkin carving. And Sunday I have my final soccer game this Sunday. And words. And I'm sure my life is boring you so yeah. Just. Sorry. Im tired. So see ya. Bye. ~ **


	4. Chapter 3

10/13/2012

**So. Don't kill me. Part of the reason I am uploading so late is that I am lazy. And when I finally decide to get off my lazy arse, my internet stops working. Perfect, si? GAH I AM SO LAZY. STUPID LAZY ME. OK **

**Arthur Ciel Kirkland: Mhmmm and you are being mentioned again! thanks!**

**Swirlygirl123: Me too. Alfred is just so…. So Alfred! Thanks, I will :3**

**so here is a new chapter. I am trying to be more original due to very good constructive criticism. SO. Here it goes. Enjoy?**

Alfred let out a breathy sigh, and grinned dumbly at the rich men and women surrounding him. Suddenly Francis stood up and gestured for the other men to follow him. Alfred stayed, listening to the murmur of people talking around him. He hated this part of the ship. The place was too quiet, and boring at that. Turning to the women, he put on another grin and said "I will be going up to the deck now. This place isn't really to my liking. See ya!" He ran towards the deck, desperate to get away from the oppressing room that was the dining hall. How could Artie stand being in such a place all the time. Stopping on the upper decks, he glanced at the stars.

His breath turned frosty white as his chest rose and fell slowly. His blue eyes searched the sky for something, anything. Alfred pulled out his worn, leather bound sketch book. He sat on one of the chairs placed on the deck for peoples luxury. His hands started to work, black lines being sketched around the paper. The black graphite pressed into his thumb and forefinger, as he concentrated. He didn't think about the image coming together with every slight movement of his hand. He thought of Arthur, of his home, of Feliciano. He thought of the many different people he had seen on the boat, with a wide range of nationalities. He thought of Feli's brother, whom he had met below decks. And the Spanish man, what was his name? Antonio. He thought of his brother, waiting for him in Wisconsin.

"That's beautiful" the whisper frightened the American, and he jumped. He hadn't noticed Arthur following him.

"O-oh hi Artie" Alfred looked at the image he had drawn. It was of Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, and even Matthew. He grinned and turned back to the Brit. "really?"

"Mmhm. I was wondering what was in this book of yours. I love art, and this is some of the best work I've seen" Arthur's green eyes sparkled luminously with enthusiasm. He had a small smile on his face, and Alfred's heart pounded at the sight. Why did he feel this way? He had seen lots of people smile, and not once had his heart felt so.

"Th- thanks…"

"No problem. Who are all these people?"

"Well," Alfred pointed to Feliciano, "This one is Feliciano. He is Italian, and he is always really happy," then he moved to the boys brother," His name is Lovino. He and Feli are like twins or somethin' ," next he pointed at Antonio, "He's Lovino's best friend. Antonio. He won't stop hanging onto Lovino." Lastly he pointed at his own brother, "This guy here is my brother Mattie. He lives in Wisconsin. Miss him a lot. He is a good guy."

"Ah I see." Arthur smiled, but it was short lived for his thoughts turned to Francis. He sighed in a frustrated way, leaning against the chair back. Alfred blinked, confused.

"Huh? What's wrong Artie?" Alfred frowned at his friend.

"Its just… when I get to America I'm going to be married to Francis. I really don't want to."

"Oh. Well. Do you love him? Even in the slightest?"

"No."

"Then just say no."

"Its not that easy. My family is losing money. Francis' family is very rich. By marrying him, our financial problems are solved."

Alfred frowned angrily. "Love is a reason someone should marry. Not for money. Break free Artie, I can help, if you'd like."

"How? How on e-" Arthur was cut off as Alfred pressed his lips to the Brits own. He grunted in surprise, eyes widening. Alfred pulled away.

"By taking you. As soon as we dock, you are coming with me. To Wisconsin. I love you already, and I just met you yesterday. Arthur, it was love at first sight."

Arthur sat in a shocked silence for a few minutes before whispering, "OK"

**Authors note:**

**Cliffhanger. whoop. I know this sucks, and really for some reason I don't feel as if this is original enough. Hope you liked. Reviews are very much appreciated, criticism or otherwise! See ya!**


	5. I suck AN

**gah. I'm soooo sorry for not uploading. I will soon though, I promise! I'm just a lazy ass. and I kinda have a lot of school work, but seriously, thats not an excuse because my homework is some easy crap…..**

**oh yeah. The Matthew in chapter 2 is 2P!Canada. Thank you Hoshi19 for pointing out that I have two Matthews. This just goes to show how amateur I am. So all you people hade the right to be mad at me for not uploading, just saying. **

**So anyways. I love you all for reading. bai**


	6. Chapter 4

11/14/2012

Alfred watched as the British male walked towards the doors, heading below deck. A shiver went down his spine as a cold wind blew past him. His hair blew into his cerulean eyes as the breeze mussed his bangs. He sighed and stood, stretching his numb limbs. Alfred slowly walked towards the stairs and headed down to his room.

When he'd reached the room, he silently slipped in and crawled into bed. He slid the boots off his feet, and set them beside his bed before pulling the blankets over his head. When the American closed his eyes, he was soon asleep.

_**Scraaaaaaaaape!**_

"Hurry, hurry! Get the women and children on the life boats, quickly! There's no time to waste!"

"Alfred! Wake up!" The American opened his eyes and turned to see Feliciano slipping on his life jacket, his hazel eyes wide with terror.

Alfred shot up out of bed and turned to the Italian. "What's going on?!"

"The s-ship! It's-a hit an iceberg! We are going down!

"But this ship is unsinkable! Are you sure?"

"Si, si! We've got to find fratello and Toni! Quick! Hurry! Fretta*!"

Alfred slipped his boots and life vest on and grabbed Feliciano's hand and ran down the hall. Soon they reached a stairwell, only to find that the gate was closed and a man in a suit yelling to keep everyone in the lower levels. They began searching for another way out but found that all the other stairwells had the same problem.

"Dio dell'OH, stiamo andando morire! No! No, prego no**!" Feliciano began crying, "Dove sono Lovino e Antonio***?!"

"Calm down Feli! We'll find them!"

"Feliciano? Alfred? Is that you?" The two men turned to see Lovino and Antonio running towards them. Feliciano grabbed Lovino and hugged him tightly.

"L'OH il mio dio, Feli siete sicuri****!" Lovino hugged his brother back.

"Si, si! We have to hurry!"

Antonio spotted a bench that was connected to the ground. Him, Alfred, and Lovino grabbed the sides and wrenched it out of the ground. They began slamming it into the gate and the man on the other side screeched for them to stop. Soon the metal gave way and the people began spilling out into the upper quarters.

"I have to go find Arthur…" Alfred though aloud and his friends stared at him. "Guys, go to the deck and wait for me there! I have to go find someone!" before the other's could protest he was out of sight.

"Arthur, we need you to get into the boat!"

"No! I can't!" Arthur squirmed and wriggled out of Francis' grip on his wrist. He began running, searching for Alfred.

"Al? Al! Alfred where are you Al?"

"Arthur!" Alfred grabbed the mans wrist and grinned, "You're safe!"

Arthur stared at the American, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. He pulled the bigger male into a tight hug and began whimpering. "Oh my god, you git. I was so worried!"

Alfred's heart wrenched at the sight. He smiled and spoke "yeah. Come on, my friends are waiting for us!"

The two began running towards the deck. They ran towards the life boats and looked at each area carefully.

"Alfred! Over here, amigo!" They turned and saw Antonio standing with Lovino and Feliciano.

"Hey! Guys, this is Arthur. He's coming with us!" Alfred and Arthur reached the others.

"OK. This boat is letting men on, so we should get on it, ok?"

"Alright! Arthur, are you ready?"

"Eh? Y-yeah…"

The man standing next to the boat gestured that he needed 8 more people. Alfred brought his friends over and on- board.

Soon a man with shoulder length brown hair, a man with short blonde hair and glasses, and a boy with short blonde hair took up the other seats and they began to lower the boat.

"WAIT!" Francis yelled, running up to the boat, "That is my fiancée on that boat!"

"I'm sorry sir, but this boat is already half way down!"

Francis started yelling angrily at the man. "Je pas soin foutu ! Vous apporterez à ce support de bateau cet instant !*****"

_**Bang!**_

**A/N:**

**Hey there. Sorry about the late update. So. Yeah. Here are translations:**

**Italian:**

Fretta- Hurry

Dio dell'OH, stiamo andando morire! No! No, prego no- Oh god, we're going to die! No! No, please No

Dove sono Lovino e Antonio- Where are Lovino and Antonio

L'OH il mio dio, Feli siete sicuri- Oh my god, Feli you're safe!

Je pas soin foutu ! Vous apporterez à ce support de bateau cet instant !- I don't fucking care! You will bring that boat back up this instant!

**Sorry if they aren't correct, I'm not so good at translating these languages so I used google translate. I'm better with Spanish. So yeah. Reviews are appreciated! Bye bye!**


End file.
